The Last Star Chapter One
by LovleySunny
Summary: Night Star, the space mare, has fallen down to the Planet Earth, where she meets 6 amazing friends!


_-Once upon a time, in a magical land of Equestria; there were two royal sisters that ruled together. Princess Celestia, that raised the Sun, and Princess Luna, that raised the Moon._

 _Together, they brought harmony and peace to Equestria and ponies lived happily. While on the other side, three, unicorn sisters who held the stars where they belong, ruled the stars and the galaxy. The oldest sister, Night Star, the youngest sister, Violet Star, and the last but not least, Galaxy Star. Of course, time passed and passed. They grew, and grew. Growing up seems so quick now...but Night Star, did not grow at all. She was being childish and jealous, believing that she could do whatever she wanted with the stars, but Galaxy Star knew, what will happen...Violet Star, however, was a filly. Night Star's anger kept growing. Galaxy Star did not know what to do, so she did the best thing she though was._

"What's wrong sister", said Galaxy Star, "why are you being so angry these days?"

"Why are you the one that always helds stars, I only watch if Princess Luna's Moon is going the right direction, while you command your stars the way you want, and while Violet Star is napping on her "Milky...Way..."...", _said Night Star._

"But what if something happens to Princess Luna's moon? Who will be there to stop whatever caused the accident?"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE ACCIDENTS!", _Night Star stood up on her hooves and stamped her hooves on the ground._

 _Galaxy Star wanted to calm Night Star down, but she was grumbling through her mouth._

 _Night Star ran jumped out of the window, while Galaxy Star tried to catch her._

 _Soon, Night Star realized that she is falling down to the earth, because gravity doesn't work on her in space, because she is a space/galaxy pony. When she got to earth, she begun floating. She saw the beautiful nature and gasped while covering her mouth with her hooves. She grasped out to an owl while it was flying down. The owl seemed to be flying to Twilight Sparkle's library. Night Star enjoyed flying. Twilight Sparkle went out of her library to see if the owl is coming back. Twilight Sparkle didn't see anything, despite how high in the skies they were. They landed on Twilight Sparkle._

"Sorry!", _Said Night Star._

"Oh, it's quite alright. Where did you come from?"

"I live in the space..."

"How do you even breath there!?"

"Well, I am a space pony...my name is Night Star."

 _Night Star would let go of the owl and start floating._

 _Twilight gasped._

"Oh? I have never seen a unicorn... FLY, before...without using her magic. Nice to meet you.. I'm Twilight Sparkle!"

"Oh well - I don't really use magic..."

 _Twilight would use her magic to put Night Star on the ground._

"There, better?"

 _Night Star would look around her and see so many cheerful ponies around her. She'd start looking at her hooves, leaving a smile on her face._

"Heh...yea...Thank you,"Twilight would majesticly raise her wings,"princess? You're an alicorn?..."

"Why, yes... I have became one..."

"That's...that's...AMAZING! I'm meeting a REAL PRINCESS! ...Oh excuse me...your majesty..."

"No, no it's alright, and Twilight would be alright."

"Sorry, Twilight."

"Would you like to meet my friends? They're really nice! I'm sure they'll love to meet you!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Alright then..."

 _Twilight Sparkle and Night Star would go to the Sugarcube Corner._

 _Ponies would happily wave at Night Star with their hooves._

"Wow... the ponies...they are...really nice..."

"I'm sure they'll all like to meet you, and yes, here in Ponyvile, everypony is happy!"

"Sweet..."

 _Out of the window, a pony named Pinkie Pie would look out of the window, gasp, and run out the door a hug Twilight, while Night Star was standing next to them._

"TWILIGHT!", _shouted Spike and Pinkie Pie._

"Hey Pinkie! Hey Spike! How.. are you?"

"Oh, we're great! Did you make a new friend? What's her name? Where does she come from? I've never seen this pony before? Is she NICE to you? She must be! I love her mane! How is she? What's her name again? Is she-;

"Hold your horses Pinkie, she's my new friend and her name is Night Star. She's from space, and she's a space pony."

"A space pony? I have never heared of them Twilight!"

"Welp, you do now..."

 _Twilight Sparkle, Night Star and Pinkie Pie, went together to Rarity's botique. Twilight knocked on Rarity's door. Rarity opened the door._

"Why hello Twilight and Pinkie dearest! How are you?" _,said Rarity._

"We're great Rarity!",said Twilight,"I want you to meet our new friend Night Star, she's really nice! She landed on me today, with Owlicious..."

"TWILIGHT! YOU NEVER TOLD ME SHE LANDED ON YOU!", _Pinkie shouted._

"Well I did now...Anyways...She's really muddy...Could you help her clean it off and make her hair gorgeous again?"

"Why of course Twilight dear!"

"Thanks Rarity! Me and Pinkie will be right back! You two have fun!"

"We simply will! Go on dear! Goodbye!"

 _Rarity would close the door._

"Now, where shall we get started Nighty?"

"Uhrm... where ever you'd like to start..."

"Alright! Let's start with the fur dear!"

 _Some time later, after cleaning and glancing..._

"Just this here...and... DONE! You look beautiful darling!"

"Thank you Rari-;

 _Suddenly, a knock on the door was heared._

"Coming!", _said Rarity._

 _It was Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Applejack on the door._

"Hello everypony! And yes, Night Star looks more beautiful than ever!"

"Great! Thanks Rarity!"

 _They would all hug Night Star._

"I hope we will become good friends with you Night Star!", _says Twilight._

"I hope so, thanks..."

"I Have an idea! Let's go to the Sugarcube Corner!"

"Great idea Pinkie", _says Rainbow Dash_ ,"Race you there!"

"Oh no you don't!", _says Applejack._

"Wait for me!", _Pinkie Pie would snort running._

"Oh just you wait and see!", _says Rarity._

"Wait, I'm coming too!", _said Fluttershy._

"C'mon! Let's go Night Star!", _Twilight would smile, grab her hoof and start flying._

 _Night star would smile, like she never did before._

"Wait for us!", _says Night Star while laughing._

END OF THE CHAPTER ONE


End file.
